


Good Boy

by NewtiegotBooty



Series: Sugar Daddy Series [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Newt, Daddy Kink, M/M, Panties, Riding, Sugar Baby Minho, Sugar Daddy Newt, Top Minho, power bottom Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtiegotBooty/pseuds/NewtiegotBooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All titles in this series are subject to change, the current titles were just so I could get them published</p></blockquote>





	Good Boy

            Newt panted as he rocked his hips, hands splayed over Minho’s chest.

“Baby... baby...” Newt groaned, lifting himself higher.

Minho made a desperate little noise, bucking his hips up. “Daddy…” He pleaded.

Newt hummed happily. “Mmm… You’re such a good boy, Min…”

He relished the quiet groans and soft whimpers that left Minho’s mouth, all because of Newt.

“You’re so good for your daddy….” Newt praised, causing Minho to whimper and beg.

“You know the rules, baby boy, you only come when daddy comes…”

Minho bucked up, growling in frustration when Newt pinched him hard.

“I set the pace, baby, you know that…” Newt rolled his hips slowly, kissing Minho’s chest.

“Daddy, please…”

Newt hummed, rising onto his knees. “If you can get daddy to come, I’ll give you a treat…”

Minho gasped when Newt dropped back down, quickly getting a hold of himself to flip them over. Getting to top was a treat in itself, but when Newt made him a promise, he always kept it. He leaned down to kiss Newt’s neck, worrying bruises into his skin.

“Ah, below the collar, sweetheart…” Newt pawed his head away, humming in satisfaction only when Minho had moved down.

“Good boy…”

Newt’s praise never failed to make Minho shiver, a delicious little shudder than ran down his spine, warmth flushing throughout his body.

“Daddy…”

“I know, baby boy… A little harder…”

Minho did as he was told, thrusting harder, swirling his tongue around Newt’s nipples until the blond had to bite his lips to keep quiet.

“Wanna hear you… Can I hear you, daddy?”

Newt carded a hand through Minho’s hair, letting his head fall back against the pillows. He usually tried to stay quiet because Minho was the louder, but his boy begged so sweetly to hear Newt moan that he couldn’t possibly say no. He moaned, trailing into a gasp when Minho bit at his shoulder.

“You’re so good, baby boy, so good for daddy…”

Minho shivered again, pumping his hips harder. He was always so eager to please. Newt was so busy contemplating Minho’s daddy issues that his orgasm took him by surprise, leaving a sticky mess all over his belly. Minho came then, whining and shuddering as he came down. Newt carded through his hair, murmuring to him until he had stopped panting.

“Are you alright, love?”

Minho nodded, turning his head to kiss Newt’s cheek. “How’d I do…?”

Newt smiled, pulling Minho close to kiss him. “Perfect, sweetheart… You did perfect…”

“What’s my treat?”

Newt hummed, turning onto his side. “We’ll decide tomorrow… Now come here and go to sleep…”

Minho needed no further prompting, curling up around Newt with his nose in the blond’s shoulder.

 

            Newt snuck out of bed while Minho was still asleep the next morning, making breakfast for two to take back to their room. He had Minho’s present in a box, similar to the ones he always put Minho’s presents in. He went back to bed, sitting next to Minho to stroke his hair.

“Baby boy… It’s time to wake up…”

Minho grumbled, pushing his face against the pillow.

Newt smiled, running a hand down Minho’s back. “Wake up, love… I made us breakfast…”

Minho rolled onto his stomach, looking over at Newt sleepily. “Breakfast…?”

Newt nodded. “And your treat…”

Minho started to sit up, rubbing his eyes.

“Ah, ah, you stay here… Daddy will bring it in…” Newt kissed Minho’s forehead, rising to his feet. “I’ll be right back.”

Newt gave Minho his present first, watching him open it as he set up breakfast. He smiled when he heard Minho’s breath hitch, risking a glance over at his boy. Minho’s cheeks were flushed, his pupils dilated. Newt climbed up next to him, wrapping an arm around Minho’s shoulders to kiss his temple.

“Do you like your present, love?”

“I love it…” Minho’s voice was soft, fingers tracing across the soft fabric of the panties. They were red silk, trimmed in black lace with a little black bow on the front.

“Can I wear them for you tonight?”

Newt smiled, kissing along Minho’s shoulder to his cheek. “Of course, baby…”

When Minho had sufficiently thanked his daddy for his present, Newt pulled breakfast over and they took turns feeding each other, trading soft kisses between bites.

 

            After breakfast, Newt coaxed Minho out of bed and into the shower.

“You gotta study, baby boy… I know you have a midterm coming up…” Newt peppered Minho’s cheeks with kisses, guiding him down to the living room. Minho only mildly complained, latching onto Newt and nuzzling against him.

“If you get everything done, daddy’ll give you a reward…” Newt murmured, watching Minho stop moving and look up.

“Yeah?”

Newt smiled. “Of course, baby boy.” He smacked Minho’s ass on their way down the stairs. Minho glared at him as he spread his study material out on the floor, Newt curling up on the couch with a book. Minho always sat close enough that Newt could pet his head, leaning into Newt’s hand.

“You’re not studying very well…”

“I am…!” Minho’s voice rose toward the end. “I study better when you’re petting me…”

Newt smiled, dragging his nails across Minho’s scalp. He chuckled when Minho purred happily, smoothing his hair down where he had messed it up.

“I love you…” Minho murmured quietly, causing Newt to pause in his petting. Minho usually only uttered those three words when he was fucked out and sleepy.

“I love you too, baby boy…” Newt put his book aside to kiss the top of Minho’s head. “You’re doing okay?”

Minho nodded. “Yeah…”

Newt hummed happily, getting up a short while later to get a snack. He brought Minho some fruit, setting the bowl down beside him. He watched his boy snack absently, fingers tracing lines through his books and scribbling things in the margins. Minho finally yawned and flopped onto his back to stretch, letting his limbs fall back against the floor.

“All done, baby boy?”

“Yeah…” Minho climbed up onto the couch when Newt extended a hand, snuggling against Newt’s side.

“You don’t want your reward?”

“I do… Just not right now… Can we just snuggle now?”

Newt kissed the top of his head. “Of course, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> All titles in this series are subject to change, the current titles were just so I could get them published


End file.
